


B&R7: November 30

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Hours before they are to make love for the first time, Ray is called away.  Ben waits for his return.





	B&R7: November 30

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R7: November 30

## B&R7: November 30

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

NOVEMBER 3O.  
  
Rated NC17 By Dee Gilles  
  
29 November. It had the sound of doomsday to Benton Fraser.   
  
Tomorrow was moving day. Benton had to confess to feeling some anxiety about that. Silly, really. His new apartment was only 1.3 miles down the road, actually. He could walk back here and see Ray any time he wanted. And of course, Ray would be over all the time. Ray would still pick him up in the morning, drive him to work. They would still see each at lunch and dinner if they had no plans to work together during the day. So why was he feeling so anxious?   
  
Mother making such a fuss over dinner, their "last supper", got him going. Ray told Ben Ma was only having a "Pauly flashback", and obviously Ben wasn't moving half-way across the country to get away from her so there was nothing to get upset about. Mother Vecchio had agreed, yes, but she served her Benito an extra serving of lasagna just for good measure.  
  
Despite Ray's assurances, Ben was worried about how this change would affect their relationship. Being with Ray Vecchio and living with Ray Vecchio were two subtly different things. Living with Ray Vecchio meant an amazing intimacy that Ben had never before been privy to. He worried that it would end.  
  
This thought was on his mind as he packed his duffel bag with jeans, flannel shirts and sweaters, socks and underwear. He placed his journals and his copies of "A History of Chicago", "A Confederacy of Dunces", and "Great Homes of the Mid West" in a small box. Ray Vecchio had gifted almost all these things to him. Ray had a bottomless heart. And he was leaving Ray.   
  
Said man abruptly appeared in the doorway just as Benton was on the verge of welling up. "Hey! You about ready for he big move?"  
  
Ben sighed. "I guess so." For Ben Fraser, it was a shockingly lukewarm response.  
  
"You all right?" Ray quizzed.  
  
Ben nodded, but scowled. Ray stepped into the room, instantly concerned. He plopped down on the bed next to Ben's bag, deliberately trying to invoke some kind of reaction. Ben only kept folding and rolling jeans into tight little loaves, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Hey," Ray began.  
  
"Hey Frase!" Frannie called before appearing through the door that Ray had left ajar. She had a very predatory gleam in her eye, but pulled back when she saw that Ray was there. "Oh," she said. "You're here."  
  
"Yeah, and where else should I be?" Ray challenged.  
  
"I just wanted to say good bye to Frase. I've got to be at work early tomorrow, so I won't be here when you leave."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, say good-bye already."   
  
Francesca waited. Ray wasn't budging.  
  
"Well?" Ray prompted.  
  
Francesca rolled her eyes, leaned in, and kissed Fraser on the mouth. Fraser, blushing, pulled back in utter surprise. "See you around, Frase. Don't be a stranger." With that she turned and strutted from the room, not before shooting Ray a dirty look.  
  
"So, Benny. I just wanted to tell you that..." Ray began.  
  
Maria appeared at the doorway. "Ben! Good luck on the move tomorrow. You have everything? The kids bought a rubber bone for Dief. It's in the kitchen by the stove."  
  
"You know, we're trying to have a conversation here! Does anybody care?"  
  
"Whatever, Ray."  
  
Ray was out of patience. "Benny, let's go." He impatiently pushed past Maria.  
  
After thanking Maria for everything she'd done for him in the past two and a half months, Benton slowly followed Ray. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Ray disappear through the basement door, and heard him trotting down the steps.   
  
"I just wanted you to take a look at the things and make sure they were okay," Ray said when Benton caught up to him in the dim and dusty basement. "Some of the furniture is slightly girly. Angie picked it all out."   
  
Ben and Ray squeezed by the pool table, and moved a few boxes aside to get a good look at the dressers, headboard and couch stored there.   
  
Benton only shrugged.  
  
"Whatsa madda wit you?" Ray demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Ray."  
  
"You sure? Cuz it looks like something, to me."  
  
Benton smiled ruefully, shaking his head. "Nothing. It's only that I'm wondering if maybe Mother was right. Maybe I should stay a little longer. Maybe I'm not ready to face this."  
  
"Oh no, Benny. You're going, all right. I want you to go." Ray smiled.  
  
"You do?" Benton asked, sounding hurt. "Why?"  
  
Ray met his eyes, smiling. "So I can do this whenever I want to. Comere." And with that, Ray gently grasped Ben by his arms, pulling his body toward him.   
  
Ben realized that the moment he had both been waiting for had finally come, and he was suddenly supercharged, electrified. He stopped breathing. Ray took his face in both hands, and planted the softest of kisses on Ben's mouth, and pulled back, and waited for a reaction. "This is what you wanted, right?" Ray whispered. Speechless, Ben nodded.  
  
More sure of himself, Ray pulled Ben back to him. He cupped the back of Ben's head, moved Ben's chin to just the angle he wanted, and kissed him again, masterfully, like he had every right to. Ray's mouth was hot on his, his slick tongue finding every crevice in his mouth, leaving nothing unexplored. Arousal immediately shot through Ben, culminating in his center.   
  
This felt strange, Ben thought, but wonderfully good. Ray's hands wandered down his back to cup and caress his ass, making Ben involuntarily groan. Ben wrapped his arms around Ray's slim hot body.   
  
A overhead thud brought the two back to reality, causing them to quickly pull away from each other. The thud was quickly followed by running, a child's squeal of pain, and Maria's concerned call.   
  
Ben instantly went into Mountie mode to see what was the matter. "Coming, Ray?" He called, already halfway up the stairs.  
  
Ray smirked. "Oh... not just yet, Benny. I need a minute here." He waved in the general area of his swollen crotch. Ben smiled back, and turned to go. "Benny!" Ray called as Ben made his way up the steps, two at a time. "Come to my room in ten minutes."  
  
Once hurt child comforted and pampered, Ben appeared at Ray's door, with three minutes to spare. Ray locked the door after him. Ben felt suddenly shy as Ray took him in his arms.   
  
"You know I love you, right?" Ray asked before he kissed Ben again.   
  
"I love you," Ben whispered back after the long kiss ended.  
  
Ray whispered. "I really wanna make it witchyu, but I don't think we should in my mother's house. I don't think she'd like that too much." However, Ray's hands sliding down the back of Ben's pants belied his words. He shoved and pushed Ben down to his bed, and climbed on top. Ben accommodated by parting his thighs, and they began to grind together. Ben was quickly hard and dripping, panting. "Oh God, Ray," he whispered breathlessly, " Oh. Oh my God. Oh my God oh my God oh my God." Ben said between hot kisses. They thrust and ground together, making the bed squeak. It was all so abrupt, Ben thought, but then again it wasn't. The pressure had been building for weeks, for months, for years maybe, and the dam had finally broken.  
  
"We should stop, Ray," Ben said after Ray dipped his tongue into Ben's mouth, making Ben whimper softly.   
  
Ray said, "You're gonna make me come in my pants. Jesus! Oh. Oh. Oh!" He exclaimed in time to their thrusting. He lifted up and pulled back to unzip his pants.  
  
A female voice called from a distance, "Benito!" and caused both men to freeze in fear. Ray slammed his hand down on the bed in frustration. "God damnit!" He groaned.  
  
"Benito, where are you?" Sophia called again.  
  
"Better answer her, Benny." Ray stood. He adjusted his pent-up cock so it wasn't so painful, and zipped up again.   
  
Ben crawled off the bed, and called through the door. "I'm in Ray's room, Mother. Do you need me?"  
  
"I wanted to spend a little time with you before you go. Come downstairs. I've put on a pot for tea."  
  
"Fuck!" Ray whispered. His face was beet-red. "You better go."  
  
Ben unlocked and opened the door and stuck his head out so as not to continue to be rude. "I'll be right down, Mother."  
  
"Alright, Benito."  
  
Ben closed the door again. "I can come back," he said hopefully.  
  
"Nah, Frannie's in bed, and she can hear everything that goes on in this room," he whispered. When I was in high school, she was forever getting me busted for sneaking girls up here when the folks weren't around."   
  
"What about my room?"  
  
"You're right across from Ma! Who do you think Frannie got that bat hearing from?"  
  
"The basement, then?"   
  
"Ewww. Do you know what's down there? How `bout the Riv? We could go parking."  
  
"I don't think we can come up with a good reason to be leaving the house at ten o clock at night. Besides, I don't want to lie to your mother, Ray." Ben said.  
  
"Look, then we're out of options then."  
  
"Tomorrow, then, Ray." He smiled with regret.  
  
"OK, so we get up early and get the move over with, then we ditch Tony. Then it's just you and me." He moved closer and dropped his voice. "All alone, at last. "  
  
Ray grabbed Ben by the waist and pulled him back into a long, heated, and urgent kiss. Ray released Ben. "Now go downstairs and talk to your mother, Benny Vecchio," Ray teased.   
  
VVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
By nine o'clock the next morning, Team Vecchio was on the move. Tony, Ray, and Ben had a truck and Ray's car loaded for the short trip to Ben's new apartment. Tony had borrowed the pickup truck from his work buddy for the bed, dresser and couch, and recliner. Ray's car held the rest of Ben's clothes, books and toiletries.   
  
Other than a quick groping session in the bathroom, Ben and Ray had not had a moment of privacy since awakening. Ray held Ben's hand in the car on the way over. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to this, but ever since that night after the opera, I couldn't stop wondering about what your body would feel like. What the skin on your thighs would feel like. What you would taste like. You know?"   
  
"I know."  
  
"You been jerkin' off and thinkin' of me?" Ray bluntly asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me too, Benny."  
  
Ben squeezed Ray's warm hand.  
  
They very shortly pulled into the driveway of the apartment. Ray took a deep breath and sighed. "You ready for this?" It was a question loaded with meaning.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
They exited the car. The move progressed quickly until Detective Vecchio's cell phone rang at 9:25, notifying him of a double homicide in the Lower West Side. "Damn it!" Ray said. He let out a long string of English and Italian curses until Ben calmed him with a `Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray.' He and Tony had just finished carrying in the heavy oak double dresser with mirror, and were about to tackle the heavy mattress when Ray's phone rang.  
  
"Why is this my life?" Ray asked after he hung up. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it buddy," Tony said. "We can finish up."  
  
Ray sighed one of his trademark fierce sighs. He gave Ben a knowing look. "Look," he said in a low voice. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Ben nodded, not trusting himself to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
  
The men quickly emptied Ray's car. Even Dieff pitched in. He was good enough to bring in his own rope chew toy. It hung delicately between his teeth. He made another trip for his food dish, and yet another for his water bowl.  
  
"Ray, do you want me to come with you?" Ben called as Ray folded himself into his new Buick.   
  
"Benny, you can't leave in the middle of a move. Stay here and finish. Hey, Tony! Thanks for everything. I'll see you back at the house."  
  
Ben and Tony finished up with the rest of the furniture on the truck in just a few trips. Tony bade him goodbye and good luck with his new place, and departed shortly after.  
  
Alone once again, Ben stood back and observed that his once spacious apartment was not that big after all, once it was filled with seating, dining furniture, and bed and dressers. And Ray had already promised to add a television set, stereo, and VCR. Not that Ben himself needed any of these things; he preferred his books. But this morning, Ray had told him that `you'd better get used to the fact that I'm gonna be in your hair all the time.' Ray had even surreptitiously packed a couple of boxes of his own clothes with Ben's things and snuck them by certain nosy little sisters.  
  
Ben sat down on the couch with Dief, taking in the deafening silence, and pondering his next move. The silence. This is what he looked forward to the most, yet it was also what he was the most afraid of.   
  
Ben curled up on his new couch, imagining that Ray had done so many times in this very spot. He suddenly realized how tired he was. Truth was, he didn't get much sleep last night. He was too wired to sleep. He closed his eyes and that was all he knew for a little while.   
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
When Ben came to again, he was being stared down by a hungry wolf, who tilted his head expectantly. He could tell by the angle of the sun that it was nearly noon. "Alright, alright," Ben said. It was 11: 43. He got Dief's kibbles out of the box, and put out fresh water for him. Ben stood in the kitchen and listened to his stomach growl in the silence. He could use a bit of kibble himself. He quickly and efficiently put away his few belongings in the bathroom and bedroom, thoughtfully leaving space for Ray's future things. Clothes were hung in the closet. Ben caressed Ray's silk suits after unpacking them, and inhaled them. Some were lightly scented with Ray's cologne. He placed Ray's shoes next to his boots on the floor of the closet.   
  
Next, Ben retrieved couple of large canvas bags, and headed out to Petit's Food Town. He left the apartment unlocked just in case Ray returned, leaving a note of his whereabouts.  
  
When Ben returned an hour and a half later, laden with milk and oatmeal, canned vegetables, and hamburger, there was still no sign of Ray. Of course not, Silly. Ben chided himself. A thorough murder investigation takes more than a few hours.   
  
He sternly reminded himself that patience was a virtue as he headed out again to walk Dief and explore some of the side streets. As he walked, he tried to be observant of his new neighborhood, to distract himself from how urgently and desperately he wanted Ray with him. He explored the small graveyard, noting generations of the same surnames on the granite headstones or crucifixes. It was serene, and surrounded by a tall and stately wrought iron fence. The characters of the houses varied greatly, Ben noted. Many homes were Victorian and Queen Anne, but as Ben expanded his exploration, he began to encounter Chicago bungalows, and finally, some mid rise apartments on the more main thoroughfares. Most of the streets were lined with thick oaks, still partially dressed in leathery brown leaves, or tall bare maple trees, punctuated by a few shaggy barked sycamores.  
  
Ben and Dief walked on until sunset, as he tried to burn off his nervous energy. Exhausted, the pair finally turned toward home. One block later, Ben realized that he was travelling toward Octavia Street, and not toward his new place. He turned himself and Dief around, feeling slightly chagrinned even though no one else could know his error.  
  
Ben opened the door to the now dark apartment. Still no Ray. Ben wondered if he should go to the station and try to find him. But more than likely, Ray was on the road, knocking on doors and following leads. He should call, he thought. There was a pay phone on the street directly across from his doorway, in the coin-op Laundromat. But then again, he didn't want to interrupt important police business. He had better wait. Ray said he would be back, and he would.  
  
Home once again, he busied himself with scrubbing the already immaculate kitchen and bath and recited a list of the things he needed for the apartment. Bathroom rug. Dish towels. Dishes. Door mat. Food storage tubs. Laundry soap. Microwave. Pots. Shower curtain. Vacuum.   
  
Oh yes, and personal lubricant, he mentally added. His whole body tightened up at the thought, and he flushed.  
  
Once the cleaning was done and there was nothing at all do but wait some more, Ben made himself a dinner of hamburgers and corn, and fed Dieff again. He sat down on the couch with "Moby Dick". Lamp for living room, he mentally added. He retreated to his bedroom with the book, switched on the overhead light, and flipped through the pages without seeing them.   
  
Ben thought with some amusement that a few months ago, this was a typical and very satisfying way to spend a Saturday night. Now he was restless. He wanted Ray. He thought back to some of the things they had done these past few months together-the opera, the basketball games, the movies, the planetarium, the great restaurants....even the Saturday nights spent at home, sitting on the couch and watching some sporting event, or playing Monopoly with the family had a certain ethereal quality to it now.   
  
He just wanted Ray. Here. Now. Ben restlessly tossed his book away and started water for a bath. He filled the tub half way and sat in the hot sudsy water. He looked down at his throbbing erection, floating in the water. He didn't want to masturbate. He wanted Ray to touch him. He wanted to smell and to touch Ray, and wanted to know what it felt like to take Ray's penis in his mouth, what it would taste like. He contemplated his thick organ for a while, flushed with blood.   
  
No. He would wait for Ray. After a short while, Ben rinsed and rose from the tub. His erection subsided shortly. He dried himself and put on a fresh pair of boxers and retrieved from this dresser top "A Separate Peace". It was 20:46. Soon after, he dozed.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Ben was startled awake by a hand shaking his shoulder. Ray's beautiful green eyes smiled into his. "Still not locking your door, eh, Benny? What's your excuse this time?"   
  
Ben wordlessly pulled Ray down to him, his eyes barely open. Ray centered himself on his new lover, and leaned down for a slow, deep, and sensuous kiss. Ray said after coming up for air. "I wish you'da called me. I woulda let you know I was going to be late. First thing Monday morning, we are getting you a cell phone and I'm not taking `no' for an answer. Am I gonna hear any complaints outta you?"   
  
"None."  
  
"Mmm. You smell good, Benny." Ray kissed his neck and shoulders.  
  
"I just had a bath."  
  
"A bath? What are you, like, eight years old?"  
  
"No shower curtain."  
  
"We'll take you Marshall Field's tomorrow, and get you everything you need." As Ray said this, he sat up and pulled Ben's boxers off, leaving Ben naked. "No, don't cover," he said. "Let me see. Hey. You're not circumcised. Why not?"  
  
"That really isn't medically necessary."  
  
Ray took Ben's cock in his hand. "Does it feel different?"  
  
"Well, since I've always had a foreskin, I don't have anything to compare it to."  
  
"You have a point. Wanna see mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ray stood and quickly stripped, dropping everything on the floor without a thought. His penis was thick and dark and stood straight out from his body. It was surprisingly large, Ben thought with raised eyebrows. "Touch it," Ray said, moving it towards Ben.  
  
Ben obeyed. Ray moaned. Ben leaned in to taste, and inhaled.   
  
"I should probably take a bath too. I've been sweating like a racehorse. Things got a little dicey today."  
  
Ben shook his head, and pulled Ray closer to him by his thin hips. He took as much of Ray as he could into his mouth. "Oh Benny Benny Benny Benny Benny," Ray chanted.   
  
That was all the encouragement he needed. He earnestly began to give his lover head, bobbing up and down, and twirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. He stroked from the base, his mouth and hand meeting somewhere in the middle of Ray's fat cock every two seconds. Ben moaned around the flesh in his mouth, and he could feel himself dripping on his own thigh.  
  
Ray suddenly pulled out and pushed Ben down on the bed. He laid down opposite Ben, and began to use his hand on Ben's sex-flushed damp organ. He spread the fluid down Ben's shaft and around the head, and shortly after, took a few tentative licks. The effort made Ben wail with arousal. Incensed, Ray aggressively took Ben into his mouth, and Benny, distracted, stopped sucking Ray. Ray took advantage, and pushed Ben flat, using hand and mouth alternately to get his lover off. Ben pushed in and out of Ray's mouth, into his pumping hand. He said, "Rayrayrayray!" and tensed in orgasm. Ray pulled off just as Ben began to pump white fluid. The spurts landed on his own chest, some in the valley of his pecs, and some on the rise of his breast and his nipples. "I'm sor-ry, Ray, I'm sor-ry." He gasped for breath.  
  
"Wow," Ray said. "You been saving all that for me?"  
  
"I've been boiling since last night," Ben admitted, chagrinned.   
  
"Are you kiddin' me? I beat off last night and this morning." Ray laughed.  
  
"Next time will be longer," Ben promised.  
  
"But this is still ` this time' right now Benny," Ray looked down at his still hard schlong.   
  
Ben grinned, rising up and pushing Ray down. "If you've had two orgasms since laugh night, you ought to last a long time, hadn't you?"   
  
"Yeah, well, let's find out just how long, Benny." He laughed a wicked little chortle, grasping his cock and aiming toward Ben's open mouth.   
  
"Ohhhhh BEN-ny!" he moaned as his lover sucked deeply, settling himself between Ray's thighs for marathon oral sex.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
And it was in fact, quite some time later when Ray finally exploded in his lover's mouth, one of Ben's thick fingers up his ass. "Benny," Ray murmured as he came down from his sexual high, panting for breath, "you are nastier than I ever, ever imagined."   
  
"Yes," Benny said simply, after he had swallowed down all his lover's seed. He came up into Ray's arms and they kissed. Ray tasted himself in his lover's mouth.   
  
"Hey," Ray said after pulling back, gazing into Ben's gray eyes, "Know what today is?"  
  
"Besides November 30?"  
  
"Remember this date. It's going to be the anniversary we celebrate for the rest of our lives."  
  
Ben laughed for pure joy, something Ray had never seen him do. He liked it. He vowed to see him do that again and again. He kissed Ben's lips, cheeks, temples, and eyelids.  
  
Ben arose from bed to turn out the light, and quickly returned. The two men wrapped their naked bodies around one another, whispered words of love, and shortly thereafter, succumbed to sleep.  
  
Finis  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R7: November 30 by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
